Branching Out
by Angelamermaid
Summary: The children of Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt embark on new adventures, while their parents face an unexpected challenge.
1. Homeward Bound

_Boston_

As the alarm goes off, Chloe Hunt shoots her hand out and quickly turns it off. She sits up and swings her long legs over the edge of the bed. Standing up, she stretches in the bedroom of her small apartment.

She stops and regards her reflection in the mirror.

"Excellent," Chloe murmurs, pleased with her latest hair experiment. Fresh streaks of aqua are tangled amongst the black curls tumbling down her face asymmetrically.

Yawning, she goes into the living room. Her suitcase is packed and filled with Christmas presents, ready for her trip. She nods in satisfaction, ready for a long day of travel.

_Seattle_

Rob Shepherd rolls over in bed, reaching for his wife. His hand finds only air. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks around his childhood bedroom at his parents' house.

"Mal?" He mumbles, sleepily. He can hear voices coming from downstairs, and smells fresh coffee. Sighing, he rolls out of bed and heads into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Derek greets his son in between bites of an omelet. Mallory Hunt-Shepherd blows him an air kiss before she flips another omelet at the stove.

"Morning." Rob pours himself a cup of coffee. He smiles, watching his wife gracefully move around the kitchen. Now in the third month of pregnancy, Mallory is glowing in the morning light streaming through the windows.

"I know I keep saying this," Derek says. "But you two are more than welcome to move in with us. We have plenty of room for you and the babies. Surely you don't like Los Angeles that much."

"_Somebody_ likes my cooking," Mallory smirks. "You know, I'm going to have my hands full when the twins are born. No matter where we live, nobody is going to get a good breakfast. Except for breast milk for the babies."

"Which is why you should move back to Seattle," Meredith yawns, entering the kitchen. "Don't you want the grandparents to help? Twins, Mallory, _twins_."

"You know that I want to stay where we are." Rob protests. "Dr Hewlett is firmly entrenched at UCLA and she's been a great mentor to me. I wouldn't do my internship with anyone else."

"But your parents are here." Meredith puts a hand on Mallory's shoulder. "Don't you want to be closer to family?"

Mallory smiles but says nothing.

"Mark and Lexie are in LA," Rob points out.

"Give it a rest," Derek advises Meredith. "The kids like LA."

"Hmph."

_Boston_

Ever efficient, Chloe Hunt is annoyed to arrive late at Logan International Airport. Cursing the traffic and moving quickly among the holiday travelers, she checks her baggage and then goes through Security. To her relief, her flight hasn't begun to board. She looks around the crowded lounge, hoping to find a place to sit and check her messages.

"Miss?" She turns and looks at a tanned, handsome man with closely cropped dark hair. He grins as he pulls a backpack off of the seat next to his.

"Oh thanks." She smiles politely and sits down, pulling her tablet out of her bag.

"This is a great spot," he informs her. "All of the screaming children are on the other side of the waiting area."

"Good to know."

"I scouted this seat very carefully," he continues. "I looked fore and aft for anyone crying or having a tantrum."

She chuckles. "Well done."

"I'm Jake." He sticks out his right hand.

"And I'm Chloe." They shake hands. She's impressed with his firm and strong grip. "Let me guess ... you're in the Navy."

His brown eyes widen in surprise. "Yes I am. What gave me away?"

"You said 'fore and aft'," Chloe says. "Sailing terms. And you have a tan. A real one, not from a tanning salon."

"Ah. Do you like to sail?"

"I do," she nods. "I haven't sailed for a while, though, I've been busy with school."

"Where do you study?"

"Harvard."

He shakes his head. "And I was beginning to like you."

"Excuse me?" Her eyes widen.

Jake laughs. "I'm a Yale graduate. Pre-law."

"'Yale'. As in, the school that has lost the regatta five years in a row?"

"As in the school that has won The Game more often than Harvard. Go Bulldogs." He grins.

"Ha ha." She smirks. "I suppose I shouldn't mention that my father is a former Army Major."

"Not if you don't want me to point out which team has won the Army-Navy football game more than the other, lesser team."

Chloe purses her lips. "I'm guessing you're not a Seahawks fan either?"

He chuckles. "I support the Patriots."

"I see." She smiles widely.

Jake smiles back. "So what do you study at Harvard? Medicine?"

It's Chloe's turn to look surprised. "How did you guess?"

He grins. "You're detail-oriented. And cocky. There's something about you that says you'd make an excellent doctor."

Chloe wrinkles her forehead in confusion and looks at him again. He has brown eyes and a cleft in his chin. "Have we met before?"

He shakes his head, eyes twinkling. "No, I'd remember meeting a pretty girl with blue hair."

She smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind one ear. They both look up as boarding is announced.

"That's my flight," she says, grabbing her bag.

He opens his mouth to say something, as his phone rings. He looks at the screen and frowns.

"Sorry, gotta take this one," Jake smiles apologetically. "Have a safe trip."

She nods, and picks up her untouched book, grabs her bag and jacket, and gets in line to board the plane.

oOoOo

Rob briskly makes the bed as Mallory changes into jeans and a sweater. He silently picks her clothes off of the floor and folds them.

"Your mom is really sneaky," Mallory says, settling onto the bed. "Bringing Mom and Dad into the eternal argument on when we're moving back."

"But we're not." Rob lies down beside her. "And if we were, I know you'd insist that we move in with your parents. Even though we'd have more room here."

She turns to look at him. "Are you thinking about returning?"

"Nope." Rob shakes his head. "I know you would move back in a heartbeat but ..."

"... but I promised that I would move to wherever your career is." Mallory kisses him, before rubbing her belly. "I can work anywhere. I just didn't expect we'd start a family so soon."

"I know." He places a hand on her stomach. "Why didn't your dad ever mention that twins run in his family?"

"Of all the things he left out," Mallory giggles, before looking at her watch. "Speaking of Mom and Dad, I should go over to their house soon and get ready for the party. Maybe you could drop me off before you pick up JoJo at the train station?"

"You know ..." Rob shifts a little closer. "It's a little inconvenient, don't you think, how we switch off which set of parents to stay with each holiday ..."

"Nuh-uh." Mallory shakes her head. "I will be a supportive and loving wife by staying in LA without a complaint, but I insist that we take turns staying with our parents." She rolls off of the bed.

"Speaking of the party," Rob says. "Jason called and I kind of invited him to come along."

"Oh?" Mallory begins brushing her long red hair.

"Yeah, he asked if Chloe is still single and when I said she was, he asked if I could somehow arrange them getting together."

Mallory rolls her eyes. "Chloe thinks he's sleazy. Which he is, a little."

"I can't tell him 'no', now."

She shrugs. "Bring him along, if you want. But I think she can do better."

Rob snorts. "I love Chloe like a sister, but she really has terrible taste in men. Mickey, Kyle ... she didn't want to marry me at all ..."

Mallory laughs and chucks a pillow at him.

oOoOo

Chloe smiles brightly when she gets to the baggage claim area - a familiar tall figure is waiting for her, hands jammed in his battered leather jacket.

"Nice hair," Owen grins, as Chloe rushes up to him for a hug.

She leans against him and smiles, happy to have her father's arms around her. "I missed you," she says.

"Same here, kiddo." He kisses her forehead. "How was the trip?"

"Good," she says. "Cute guy at the airport, not a lot of turbulence, watched a fun movie."

"Cute guy? Where is he?" Owen immediately begins scanning the crowd.

"I don't know, he wasn't on my flight," Chloe shrugs as they walk over to the luggage carousel. "I don't even know where he was flying to."

By the time her suitcase appears, Chloe has furtively scanned the crowds twice, but Jake didn't appear amongst the masses of holiday travellers. She shrugs before leaving.

oOoOo

"So how is everyone?" Chloe asks, as they pull away from the airport.

"Good," Owen replies. "Diego thinks he aced his exams, which I hope is true, because he barely studied. Mallory isn't letting her pregnancy stop her from planning every detail of Christmas."

"Of course. "

"Your mother's grant was approved yesterday," Owen continues. "Meaning, she's gone into overdrive restructuring her research lab and micro-managing her residents."

"And how are you?"

"I'm good. The Pit is the same old, same old."

He turns a corner. "Now tell me about the cute guy from the airport."

"_What_?"

"Don't 'what?' me," he grins.

"He - was fun to talk with. That's all," Chloe shrugs.

"Did you get a number?"

"Dad!" Chloe frowns. "I thought you were the one who couldn't handle the thought of your daughters dating before the age of 30."

"That's how I felt when you were first born," he smiles, eyes on the road. "But neither of you listened to me, did you?"

"Nope."

"And if I recall correctly, you let me know that you're a grown woman and not someone I need to protect."

"True."

Owen grins. "So Chloe, did you get a number?"

"No, I did not."

"Why not?"

She looks at him curiously. "Where is this coming from?"

"All we hear from you is how medical school is going," he says. "Are you still upset over your break-up with Kyle?"

"No, that's ancient history."

"Good," he smiles. "Anyways, Mallory has planned a cocktail party tonight for some of our friends and neighbors, so I expect to see you circulating around, instead of staring at a screen."

"Oh? Who is invited?"

"The Shepherds, of course, and some people from the hospital, and many of our neighbors. The Clarkes, the Lins, and um ... Mr Farber." Owen tries to keep his tone light.

"Uh huh."

Owen chuckles. "Just to warn you, your mother has invited a resident to the party so that you can meet him."

"Ugh, you know I hate match-making. I think I'll be too busy having the bubonic plague."

"I will pump you full of antibiotics if you try to hide in your room."

oOoOo

"You what?" Mallory stares at her mother. "You're trying to fix Chloe up?"

"Yes," Cristina affirms. "But only so I can find out what she thinks her specialty will be."

"Well this is a fine mess," Mallory says. "Rob is bringing someone for Chloe too."

"Who?"

"Jason, the emcee from our wedding." Mallory sighs. "He asked if Chloe was still single and then asked if Rob would hook them up?"

Cristina smiles. "That will do. Jason is so sleazy that he's going to make my guy look good."

oOoOo

Chloe sniffs the air hungrily when they arrive at the house. "Smells like Mallory is busy."

"She is," Owen chuckles, putting her suitcase down in the foyer. "It's the holidays, everyone must be fed."

"Chloe!" Cristina runs up from the basement to greet her with a hug. "I love your hair!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Owen smiles at the two of them, before carrying Chloe's bag upstairs.

"Hey sis." Mallory comes out of the kitchen and hugs her. Chloe smiles brightly, trying not to look surprised. Her sister, always delicate, has gained some weight and is positively glowing with robust health.

"You look fantastic," Chloe tells her. "Pregnancy agrees with you."

"I know." Mallory smiles and rubs her rounded belly. "For the first time in my life, nobody is telling me to eat a few sandwiches."

"Can I touch?"

"Sure!" Mallory grabs Chloe's hand and guides it onto her stomach. "Say hi to Auntie Chloe, peanuts!"

They stand and wait. Nothing happens.

"I haven't felt them moving yet, sorry." Mallory hands Chloe a bowl with something orange mashed in it. "Try this."

Chloe tastes it and smiles. "Mmmm ... sweet potatoes. And yummy. A new dish?"

"Yes, I'm experimenting with making my own baby food."

Horrified, Chloe shoves the dish back at her. "You gave me _baby_ food?"

"Oh my god, it's not poison." Mallory rolls her eyes.

"Enough, sit," Cristina urges her daughters. They obediently make themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Tell me about school," Cristina says briskly, facing Chloe. "How was your last rotation? Are you going to tell us what you think your specialty will be?"

"My Psych rotation was good," Chloe says carefully. "And - not yet."

"If you're thinking about Cardio, let me know. I can call in favors."

"_I know_," Chloe says. "You've told me before. Many times. Since I was ten."

Cristina sighs for dramatic effect. "It's okay if you don't want Cardio," she says. "I can handle it."

"Really?" Owen asks, coming downstairs. They all laugh.

"Hey Chloe," Diego says, walking down the stairs behind Owen.

"Hey!" Chloe smiles, standing up to give him a hug. "You're as tall as me!" She looks at him, dressed in scruffy jeans and t-shirt, with a jean jacket. She ruffles his wavy black hair, just to annoy him.

He rolls his black eyes. "I'm almost 17 now, you know."

"_We know_," his parents say in unison.

"Ha ha. Hey Dad, can I take the truck tonight? I'm going over to Nicole's house."

"I'll drive you," Owen replies. "The roads are going to be icy later."

"Who is Nicole?" Chloe inquires.

Her brother flushes. "A girl from my track team."

"His latest girlfriend," Cristina smirks. "They've been on a few dates."

Diego makes a face. "I would like to drive myself. Which I could do if I had my own car," he complains, causing his parents to throw their hands up in the air.

"We've been over this before," Owen starts. "You-"

"-'have to earn the privilege of owning your own car," Chloe and Mallory complete the sentence for him, laughing.

"Laugh all you want, Mallory," Owen says. "At least Diego has never crashed a vehicle."

"Which is why I should have my own car," Diego protests, resuming a frequent argument. "I'm a much better driver than she is!"

Cristina snorts as the siblings start arguing amongst themselves. She looks over at Owen, catching his eye. They smile at each other, then turn to watch their children bicker.

"Speaking of driving," Owen says loudly, "Diego, do you still want a ride to Nicole's house?"

"You're sure I can't drive myself?"

"I'm sure. Get your coat." Owen smirks and waves as he heads outside again.

A timer goes off in the kitchen. Mallory sighs and leaves the room.

"I know you're itching to unpack, so go do that," Cristina tells Chloe. "And when you're done, come downstairs so I can hear everything about your rotation."

oOoOo

It doesn't take Chloe long to unpack, her suitcase being well-organized and her room is exactly as she left it. She dutifully rejoins her mother, who starts to grill her relentlessly.

"Mom!" Mallory comes out of the kitchen. "Chloe is home on vacation. Stop it!"

"What?" Cristina looks puzzled. "I'm just guiding her along."

"Right." Mallory rubs her lower back. "Anyways, I need help in the kitchen."

"What kind of help?" Chloe frowns. "I'm not much of a cook."

"But you're taller, and Dad puts everything up high." Mallory grins.

"Ah." Chloe laughs and joins her sister. "So what do you need?"

"Flour. I think it's up there." Mallory points to a cupboard.

"What do you have planned for tonight?" Chloe reaches and grabs the flour.

"Oh, lots of finger food. I had to plan for eight different dietary restrictions. Gluten-free, kosher, low cholesterol, that sort of thing. It only took me a week to plan everything."

"Control freak," Chloe smirks.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a quality party," her sister grins.

"How are things in LA?"

Mallory shrugs. "My job is okay. My boss knows I'm going to quit once I give birth, so I'm getting the crap shifts."

"What about your dream of having your own café?"

"The real world sucks," her sister says. "We can't afford for me to do anything like that right now, or in the next few years. But I'll make it happen somehow. Or I'll find another dream to fulfill."

"I know you will."

oOoOo

"Nice house," Diego says, as he and Nicole settle on a couch in the living room. She casually takes his hand and squeezes it.

"Thanks." They smile as her mother peeks in on them.

Diego turns towards Nicole. "Hey, are you busy on the 24th?"

She considers the question. "I don't think so."

"Good." He coughs lightly. "It's my birthday and there's going to have a special dinner for me and I was wondering if you would like to come over."

"Aw!" Her brown eyes sparkle. "I get to meet your family?"

"I wouldn't be that excited ..." He scrunches up his face. "It's going to be complicated..."

"Oh?"

Diego nods. "Well, my parents aren't that complicated, as long as you don't mind hearing gross medical stories. And my sisters are all right. Chloe is going to be a doctor, she's finishing her last year of med school. Mallory is a total control freak in the kitchen and she's going to have twins next summer so she may tell you _all_ about pregnancy."

"Okay..."

The teen boy sighs. "I'm adopted. My biological grandparents are going to be there and my grandmother Rita is a nightmare. She wanted to raise me but that wasn't possible so she's mad about that. She doesn't like my family and she complains all the time. Now is your chance to back out."

Nicole smiles at him. "I'm not going to back out."

oOoOo

In her bedroom, Chloe hurriedly looks in the mirror and checks her appearance. "_I'd remember meeting a pretty girl with blue hair."_ She smiles softly, thinking of Jake's brown eyes and long eyelashes. "I should've gotten his number," she tells her reflection.

Sighing, she goes downstairs to meet the Shepherds, the first guests. She can't help but feel a weird twinge, watching Mallory light up and kiss Rob. Somehow the intimacy of the moment makes her think about Jake again. And that cleft in his chin.

"Hey!" Smiling widely, JoJo Shepherd approaches and hugs Chloe. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Chloe looks over the blonde woman. "Nice tan."

"Hawaii was awesome!" JoJo tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "Mitch took care of everything, I was spoiled."

Chloe nods, reminding herself not to compare herself to anyone, especially JoJo. "Lucky you."

"I know!" JoJo steps aside as Derek approaches to hug Chloe. "We'll catch up later."

oOoOo

As the other guests start to arrive, Chloe feels tempted to hide in her room. Because it is immediately apparent that one of her godmothers is interested in match-making.

"Meet Sam," Callie smiles, gesturing to a sweaty man tugging at his pants. "He's one of our interns and he's thinking of going into orthopedic surgery."

"Hi," Chloe smiles politely, extending her hand. He shakes it, tentatively.

"So you're the future surgical genius I keep hearing about," he says. "You go to Harvard?"

"Yes, I'm graduating this summer." She swallows. "Orthopedics, huh?"

"Dr Torres is very helpful," he tells her, adjusting his glasses. "I'm excited about getting to build bones. I wanted to explore Cardio, but Dr Yang won't even let me watch her from the gallery. She hates me, ever since I told the wrong patient that he needed a quadruple bypass."

"I see ..."

"Your dad lets me observe his surgeries, I like him better," Sam says idly. "I hope that he'll let me scrub in with him soon."

Chloe nods, at a loss for words.

"Hello, hello!" Rob steps forward, followed by a dark-skinned man. "Do you remember Jason? The emcee from our wedding?"

"Hi," Jason smiles at her, confidently shaking her hand. "We meet again. You're the daughter of the great Cristina Yang."

"And the great Owen Hunt." Chloe forces herself to smile, as Sam and Rob leave them alone.

"Yeah, he's got a good reputation too, but he doesn't win the _big_ awards."

Chloe's eyes narrow. "Seattle Grace is the number one trauma center in the Northwest because of him, and he wins numerous awards for community service. My father cares more about people than the 'big awards'."

"Chloe!" They both turn to see Cristina gesturing from the couch. "Come over here!"

"Excuse me," Chloe says to Jason. "'The great Cristina Yang' beckons."

"Can you introduce me?" Jason drops the cool exterior and looks anxious.

"Maybe later." She sighs as she walks over to her mother, who is seated next to a mousy and nervous man.

"This is Adam," Cristina says enthusiastically, pointing to the man. "He's one of my students."

"Hello Adam." Chloe shakes his hand.

"Adam held the retractor for me during the surgery that got me my second Harper Avery award," her mother announces. "He has very steady hands."

"I'm glad I could help," he chuckles nervously. "You're amazing, Dr Yang."

"Chloe is finishing her final rotations, and will graduate from Harvard this spring," Cristina proudly informs him. "She won't tell me where she is applying for her internship. I will let you scrub into my next three surgeries, if you can find out where she's been applying to, or what she thinks her specialty will be."

"Mom!" Chloe rolls her eyes.

"Chloe?" She turns to see her father smiling at her. "Mr Farber is here - let me introduce you to his family."

Smirking, Chloe makes a face at her mother, as Owen guides her by the hand. They make their way around people to the bar.

She pauses when the crowd parts. Because standing in front of her, holding a glass, is a tall tanned man with closely cropped dark hair, brown eyes, and a cleft in his chin.

"Hey Harvard," Jake grins at her.

**Author's note – Happy Holidays! Definitely to be continued!**


	2. The Boy Next Door

Chloe stares at Jake, her heart pounding.

"Imagine running into you here!" He smiles wider.

The two older people with Jake turn curiously to her, as her father and Mr Farber look confused. Chloe starts to blush.

"You two ... know each other?" Owen asks.

"We, um, sort of met at the airport in Boston," Chloe says bashfully. "But I didn't know he was going to Seattle … or that he would be here …. In our house?"

Owen's face lights up. "Really? You met _Jake_ at the airport? Was he-"

"He found me a great seat away from all of the screaming kids," Chloe hastily clarifies.

Owen coughs. "Allow me to properly introduce my older daughter," he says to Jake. "This is Chloe, whom we're very happy to have home for Christmas. Chloe, meet Jake Kaufman. He's a Navy SEAL and he's Mr Farber's grandson so he's staying next door for the holidays."

"Hi," she says, quickly stepping forward to shake hands with him.

"Nice to meet you again, Chloe Hunt," he grins.

"And this is Meg and Geoff, they're Jake's parents and they live next door now." Owen introduces her to two more tanned people. "And you've met Mr Farber before."

"You look so much like your mother," Meg tells her. "Except for the hair." Chloe smiles politely.

"Your hair is very pretty, just like you," Mr Farber says, prompting Chloe to blush again.

"Let me introduce you to the Shepherds," Owen tells the older people. "They're our oldest friends." They move away.

Chloe looks at Jake, who is still grinning widely at her. "I didn't see you on my flight," she says. "I assumed you weren't going to Seattle."

"I took a different airline," he replies. "I wish I'd gotten a direct flight like you."

She regards him again. "You knew who I was at the airport,"Chloe deduces.

"Guilty," he affirms. "Your dad showed me your picture once, he's very proud of you. You're a fourth year medical student?"

She nods. "I'm doing my clinical rotations. And you're in the Navy, just like I thought," she smiles.

"And I like to sail too," he says. "My parents have a boat, I'll take you out if we're both home at the same time this summer."

"Oh. Okay." Chloe blinks. "Why didn't you say that you knew who I am?"

"I wanted to get to know you free of family associations." He smiles, more benignly. "My mom is watching us from across the room, already imagining what her grandchildren will look like. And I think your dad just high-fived your mother."

"Cookie?" They turn to see Mallory offering a plate full of baked goods. She smiles very sweetly at Chloe. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Jake Kaufman, Mr Farber's grandson." Chloe takes a cookie, ignoring her sister's impudent smile. "We actually met at the airport in Boston. Jake, this is my sister, Mallory. Mallory Hunt-Shepherd."

"Hello Jake," Mallory smiles, holding up the plate. "Help yourself. To anything you like."

"Thanks," Jake says, as he takes a cookie. "Nice to meet you, Mallory. I hear you're quite the chef."

Pleased, she grins. "I am."

"If she hands you a strange dish, ask what's in it. She made me eat baby food earlier," Chloe chuckles.

"I'm having twins next summer," her sister proudly announces.

"Congratulations." Jake closes his eyes in pleasure as he takes a bite. "Mmmmm."

Chloe eyes her sister warily. "Do _you_ have someone you want me to meet?"

Mallory laughs. "_No_. You don't want to date Jason, he only came to the party so he could meet the great Cristina Yang."

"I've already met the great Cristina Yang," Jake smiles. "And the awesome Owen Hunt. I hope that makes me more acceptable than this Jason guy."

Chloe blinks as Mallory beams. "I think you'll do," she tells Jake coyly, before sauntering away.

"Who is this Jason?" Jake asks.

"A friend of my brother-in-law," Chloe explains. "One of three doctors schmoozing with me because they're dying to scrub in with my mom."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. There's Sam, who'd settle for scrubbing in with Dad. And my mother brought Adam, so she can bribe him to get information from me."

"Ah. Well, I can honestly tell you that I came tonight for non-surgical reasons," he smiles. "I came so we can finish our conversation."

"Oh." Feeling a secret thrill, Chloe smiles.

"Sorry I got interrupted before, but one of my buddies called from the Middle East," Jake tells her. "It's hard for him to get through, so I had to take the call."

"Understandable."

"I also want to know what the story is with your hair," he admits, eyeing her black and blue locks. "It's very interesting."

"Egg nog?" Rob appears and hands a glass to Chloe. "Mallory made this just for you," he smiles.

"Um, thanks." She gestures to Rob. "Jake Kaufman, this is my brother-in-law, Rob Shepherd."

"Nice to meet you." Jake shakes Rob's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rob turns to Chloe. "What do you think of Jason?"

She rolls her eyes. "He really wants me to introduce him to Mom."

"He's intimidated by her legend," Rob admits. "Plus he's desperate for a girlfriend and I thought, you're both med students ..."

"...'desperate for a girlfriend'?" Chloe is incredulous.

"Okay, I didn't mean it like _that_," Rob stammers. "He'd be _lucky_ to have you as a girlfriend."

"Indeed he would," Jake interjects. "But he's got some serious competition tonight."

Rob raises his eyebrows while Chloe stares at Jake, wondering if she heard him right.

"There's a Sam and an Adam here," Jake continues. "Both very anxious to please the great Cristina Yang. Although I hear that Sam swings both ways, he wants to scrub in with Dr Hunt too."

Chloe smiles as she sips at her egg nog. Then she makes a face. "Mallory spiked this with rum!"

"Of course she did," Rob sighs. "Anyways, I'll leave you two kids alone." He disappears into the crowd.

"I'm sticking with the punch." Jake gestures to the drink in his hand. "So what do you do for fun, Chloe Hunt?"

She blinks. "I study and do volunteer work."

"That's it?"

"I also jog," she says. "Great stress relief."

Jake opens his mouth but is interrupted by Mallory, reappearing at Chloe's side.

"Chloe, we should plan on doing something special for Diego's birthday. And yours too," Mallory says. She feigns surprise at Jake's amused expression.

"Her birthday is January 1," Mallory explains to Jake. "Hey - are _you_ going to be in Seattle then?"

"I _am_," Jake says. "Funny you should bring this up, Chloe here was just saying she studies for fun. I think she should take a day off from studying for her birthday, don't you?"

"I _do_!"

"Excuse _me_," Chloe says. "Do I not get a say in my birthday?"

"No, because you never want to do anything," her sister smirks, before turning to Jake. "What do you think she should do?"

"I can think of some fun not-studying things," he grins. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to speak with someone. I'll catch up with you later."

"We'll be here!" Mallory smiles as Chloe takes her arm and drags her away. They settle onto the couch.

"You are such a brat!" Chloe hisses. "And don't spike my drinks so much."

"I just gave it a kick!" Mallory leans forward. "Isn't Jake hot?"

Chloe sighs. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Mallory grins.

"Interfering!"

"Interfering with what?" Mallory leans closer. "Tell!"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Then why are you telling me not to interfere?"

Chloe glares at her sister's mischievous grin - then starts to laugh. "You win," she acknowledges.

Mallory smiles. "So what happened at the airport?"

"Nothing!" Chloe protests. "Other than we discovered we're sworn rivals. He's a Yale graduate."

Mallory nods. "So you hit it off?"

"We had a nice chat."

"Hmmm, he thinks there's more to you than studying. Boy, is he wrong," Mallory teases. "Speaking of studying, where are you thinking of applying for your internship? If you tell me, Mom will buy these really expensive cloth diapers that I want."

Chloe chuckles. "Tell Mom I'll let her know when the time is right."

"Give me _something_ to get her off my back."

"No," Chloe shakes her head. She sips at the egg nog.

"Chloe, there has to be a reason you're not saying anything. Come on, you must be bursting to tell someone." Mallory looks at her pleadingly. "Mom is trying so hard not to pressure you that she keeps bugging _me_ for information. I can't handle the stress."

"Since when have you let anyone pressure you that much?" Chloe smirks. "I'm calling your bluff."

"You win," Mallory laughs. "Although Mom really does want to know. And those diapers would be perfect."

"Too bad."

Her sister smiles deviously. "Okay, back to Jake..."

"There's nothing to tell!"

oOoOo

After feasting on Mallory's food, everyone declares themselves full. Chloe finds herself cornered by Meredith and Derek, full of the usual questions about medical school. She glumly realizes that medical school is all anyone associates with her now.

She perks up when she sees Owen answer his phone.

"Are you going to pick up Diego?" Chloe asks Owen when he finishes his call. "Want some company?"

"I could drive." They turn to see Jake standing there. "I'm sure Dr Hunt needs to stay here with his guests and I haven't touched Mallory's lethal egg nog."

"Have you met my brother?" Chloe asks. "Does he know what you look like?"

"You're making some very good points," Jake tells her. "You should come along with me."

"That sounds great," Owen grins, as he hands his keys to Jake. "Have fun, kids!" He claps Chloe on the arm and quickly walks away.

She raises a suspicious eyebrow but grabs her coat and boots.

OooOo

Snow falls softly around them, as Jake opens the passenger door of Owen's truck. "After you."

She smiles and climbs into the cab. As Jake gets behind the wheel, she sticks her hands in her coat pockets and finds her cell phone.

"Can I have your phone number?" Chloe blurts out. She winces at how over-eager she must sound.

"Only if I can get yours." Jake hands his phone to Chloe.

"Sure," she smiles. She enters her contact information into his phone while he pulls away from the Hunt house. Feeling bolder, she asks Jake for his number and records it.

"I like your sister," Jake says. "She told me all about this cafe she's going to have in the future. She's very ambitious."

"That she is," Chloe snorts. They drive on.

"How is ambitious a bad thing?" Jake asks.

"It's not."

"Well, from your tone ..."

"Excuse me." Chloe stares at Jake. "You don't know my sister. She always goes after what she wants and she gets it, ignoring the risks. She just plunges headlong into life trusting that everything will work out."

"And does it work out?"

"Yes!" Chloe exclaims. "It's so annoying!"

Jake tries to hide a smile.

"She's not afraid of anything!" Chloe continues. "I – envy that. Although I try not to."

Her companion grins widely. "What are _you_ afraid of?"

"Nothing." Chloe looks out the window.

"What do _you_ want, Chloe Hunt?" Jake's voice gets lower.

"Pediatrics," she replies. "I want to be a pediatric surgeon."

He blinks. "Oh. Not Cardio or Trauma?"

"Nope," she says. "I want more. Broken bones and tonsils and appendicitis and everything that can go wrong with a child. I want it all."

They continue to drive. Chloe wonders if it's the rum, or simply being in the company of a stranger, that makes her want to talk.

"As long as I can remember, I've always been interested in medicine," Chloe says. "It's not just that my parents are famous surgeons who love to share war stories at the supper table. When we had to take my brother or my sister to the ER or the doctor's office, I would watch the doctor closely and listen to everything they said. I asked a million questions until my parents told me to stop pestering the doctors, they would answer all of my questions after. Which they did. I would talk with the other kids in waiting rooms about what was wrong with them. I took it upon myself to watch out for Mallory and Diego's health because they were younger than me. When I started volunteering at the hospital as a candy striper, I was put in Peds and I loved it. I did my first clinical rotation in Peds and I'm more convinced than ever that Pediatrics is my destiny."

She takes a deep breath. "I don't hate Cardio. It's interesting - but it's not as interesting as Pediatrics. And my dad is a brilliant trauma surgeon, but I don't want that either. I really want everything that Peds has to offer."

He nods. "And this would be news to your parents."

"Uh huh." She sighs. "Um, my mom is kind of the anti-pediatrician."

Jake considers her words. "I see."

Chloe scoffs. "How can you see? You just met me."

He smiles. "I know enough."

"What?" Chloe stares at him.

"I know about taking a different path," he says. "My dad really wanted me to be a lawyer, so that's how I took pre-law. But I decided what I really wanted was to join the Navy and defer law school. And my mom keeps harping at me to get married and give her grandchildren."

"She can babysit for Mallory," Chloe offers. "Since she lives next door."

"Ha!" He smiles at her. "I'm sure Mallory will be delighted to get free pediatric service for life."

Chloe smiles back.

"I really like your father," Jake continues. "He helped me build the wheelchair ramp for my grandmother a couple of years ago."

"I was sorry to hear that she died last summer."

"Thank you." He glances at her. "I had a nice talk with your dad this evening, before supper."

"Oh?"

"Yes. He gave me permission to court you." Jake grins, eyes on the road.

She gapes at him. "He did what? WHY?"

"Why? Because I presented myself as a candidate and asked permission, like any Navy gentleman would," he replies, matter-of-factly. "He asked me a few questions and then told me to go for it."

Chloe stares at him. He flashes a grin before turning his attention back to the road.

"And ... I'm supposed to ... what?" She stammers.

"Just think about it," Jake tells her. "I'm letting you know that I am interested, I am very interested in getting to know a future surgical genius with pretty brown eyes and a cool leather jacket. And I am letting you know that I am honorable and went to your father first because I am a gentleman."

"Huh?" Chloe manages weakly.

"I'm not saying it would be easy, me courting you," he continues. "Harvard is in Boston and I'm stationed out of San Diego. But we have the next two weeks to get to know each other, your dad told me how long your break is. Plus, I travel to the East Coast a lot and we both have family in Seattle so I'm sure we could find ways to get together."

She stares at him. "You – when – how long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since the first time you smiled at me." Jake glances at her. "The next move is yours," he says. "What do _you_ want, Chloe Hunt? What do _you_ want to go after, without fear of the consequences? What would you do if you weren't _afraid_?"

She blinks. "I don't know."

"Okay." He smiles gently. "I'm also a patient man."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow and laughs, breaking the tension. "Considering we just met this morning..."

He laughs with her as they drive along.

Chloe frowns. "What do you mean by 'courting'?"

"I mean ... we should spend time together, figure out if we're compatible ... and take it from there," Jake replies. "I think I can get past the Harvard thing."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "And you called _me_ cocky."

A few minutes later, they drive up to Nicole's house. Diego opens the door and waves, before kissing Nicole goodbye.

Jake leans over and whispers, "The next move is yours, Chloe." Her eyes widen.

"You're not Dad," Diego says by way of greeting as he climbs in. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Diego."

Chloe stares at Jake. "You didn't need me to come along on this ride, did you?"

"Oh, I did," he smiles. "It was the only way I could speak to you in private."

"Are you guys dating?" Diego asks, fastening his seatbelt.

"We just met!" Chloe protests as Jake drives away, smiling.

oOoOo

"Well?" Cristina corners Mallory in the kitchen.

Her daughter sighs. "Chloe wouldn't budge."

"Did you play the pregnancy card?"

"Of course!" Mallory shrugs. "She's stubborn, you should know that."

"Did someone say 'pregnancy'?" Meredith joins them. "How are my grandchildren?"

"They're fine." Mallory pats her stomach.

"Hello, hello!" Callie saunters into the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. "Great food, Mal. Who was that guy that Chloe left with?"

"His name is Jake Kaufman, he's a Navy SEAL, and his grandfather lives next door," Mallory says. "And Dad loves him and wants him to marry Chloe."

Callie laughs and looks at Cristina.

"She's telling the truth," Cristina smiles. "Owen would march Chloe down the aisle tomorrow if he could."

Callie's smile faltered before she beamed. "How lovely for Chloe."

"Hey, where's Arizona?" Mallory asked. "Stuck at the hospital?"

"Oh boy." Cristina and Meredith share a look while Callie downs her glass of wine. "I thought you knew …"

"We're separated," Callie tells Mallory. "She cheated on me. Again. I'm done with trying to make it work."

"I am so sorry," Mallory says, wide-eyed. "Sorry that you're separated and you got cheated on and sorry that my mother is too busy with her grant to _tell me important details like this_!" She turns to face Cristina. "What else don't I know?"

"If you moved back to Seattle, I would make sure you know everything," Meredith winks at Mallory, who rolls her eyes and leaves the kitchen.

"I'll make you a deal," Cristina tells Meredith. "You find out where Chloe is applying for internships, and I'll pretend to coerce Mallory into moving back."

"'Pretend to coerce'?" Meredith raises an eyebrow.

Cristina coughs. "I am of the opinion that they're adults and they can make their own decisions."

"Good point," Callie concedes.

"But we're going to have twin grandchildren," Meredith reminds Cristina. "I want to be able to love on those babies and read to them from medical journals anytime that I want to."

"They're going to be adorable." Callie looks dreamy. "I hope I get to be the twins' godmother too. So cute!"

"Find out what Chloe's specialty is going to be, and I'll make the arrangements." Cristina promises Callie.

"No! Persuade Rob and Mallory to move back and I'll put in a great word for you," Meredith pipes up.

Callie grins. "You two are nuts. Never change."

oOoOo

Chloe can tell that everyone wants to quiz her when they return, but she pointedly ignores her family, circulating among the other guests until they start to leave. She goes into the kitchen to help Owen with the dishes.

"How was your drive?" Owen grins hopefully.

"You gave him permission to court me?" Chloe sputters. "Like I'm sort of – property?"

"You're hardly property," Owen says. "He asked because he has good manners. I like that."

Chloe purses her lips and hands him some plates. "You would."

Owen stands up and frowns. "He's a guy who is saying that he knows how to treat my daughter right. I happen to know that he comes from a good family and he is a Navy gentleman. All of that makes me happy. How is that a problem?"

"It's not," she sighs. "but I'm finding this whole match-making thing annoying, like he's this perfect guy that I should just marry."

"Jake isn't perfect," Owen replies. "He went to Yale, he's a Patriots fan and he thinks that the Seahawks suck."

"The Seahawks do suck this season, Dad. The Thanksgiving game was a fluke."

"That's true. Next year, they need new management."

"Chloe?" Jake stands in the doorway. "I wanted to say good night."

Owen grins as his daughter looks surprised.

"Okay. Good night." Chloe awkwardly smiles, trying not to sound too delighted.

"Walk him to the door," Owen whispers.

"I'll walk you to the door," she declares, moving away.

Jake waves to Owen before following Chloe.

"So. This is the door." She smiles politely as Jake pulls on his overcoat. "I hope you enjoyed the party."

He looks up above her and grins. "I did."

Chloe follows Jake's gaze, and to her dismay, sees mistletoe over her head.

"Would you like to go for a run tomorrow morning?" Jake asks. "Relieve some stress?"

"Yes …" Chloe begins to blush, her eyes going back to the mistletoe. Part of her would be mortified if Jake kissed her with guests still lingering. Part of her would like their first kiss to be private. Part of her wants to be kissed right now. "Um, eight o'clock?"

"It's a date." He smiles softly, before taking her right hand and touching his lips to it. "Good night, Chloe Hunt. Sleep well."

"You too!" She waves as he leaves the house, then turns around to face her family. Owen, Mallory, and Diego are watching her, amused.

Chloe points to the mistletoe. "Who put that there?"

"I did!" Cristina walks over. "But it wasn't meant for you." She crooks a finger at Owen, who obligingly kisses her.

"I'm going to walk Chloe to her room now," Mallory announces, grabbing her sister's hand. Laughing, they go upstairs.

"That was so dorky," Chloe mutters. "'Here's the door!'"

"Ah, but he kissed your hand, so gentlemanly." Mallory flops down on Chloe's bed.

"Stop it," Chloe grumbles, pulling out a t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms. "Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"First I need to make sure we're still doing presents at 6 Christmas morning," Mallory says. "It's tradition!"

"It is," Chloe acknowledges as she begins to change her clothes. "But don't you think we're getting too old for this?"

"Diego is still a minor," her sister points out. "And he wants to do it. And we _have_ to keep up the tradition, because next year there will be grandchildren and we'll start all over!"

"Fine." Chloe flops down on her bed. She looks at her sister, who is smiling at her. "What?"

"Did you have a nice drive?" Mallory smirks, propping herself up one arm.

"Yes," Chloe says. She nibbles her bottom lip. "It was – illuminating."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Chloe reaches out and pulls her sister in for a hug. "I do miss you, Mallory."

"Aw." Mallory curls up beside her, like she used to do when they were younger. "I miss you too. I'm lucky to have you as a sister and a friend."

"I envy you."

"What?" Her sister sits up. "Why? And I thought you were working on not comparing yourself to others?"

Chloe draws in a deep breath. "You're not afraid of anything. Not even twins. I – wish I could be like you."

Mallory snorts. "I _am_ afraid of twins. I'm afraid that one's going to have a dirty diaper while I'm breastfeeding the other and I won't know what to do and Rob will be working 18 hour shifts at UCLA."

"Oh." Chloe thinks. "I don't think it would kill the twin in the dirty diaper to wait."

"What are you afraid of, Chloe?"

She sighs. "Lots of stuff. Did Dad tell you that Jake asked him for permission to court me?"

"Dad doesn't gossip." Mallory reminds her. "So what happened?"

"Well ...," Chloe grimaces. "I'm supposed to make the next move. I don't have very many moves."

"I see." Mallory considers her words. "Well, you are very smart and awesome, and when it comes to fundraising and medical school, you have all the moves you need. Anyone who doesn't see that is dumb. And I've always been jealous of your skin. You never got pimples like I did."

"I'm too sensible," Chloe replies. "Sensible - is boring."

"Then don't be sensible," Mallory giggles. "Be bad ass. For God's sake, you come from Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang."

Chloe laughs.

"He likes you," Mallory says in a soft voice. "And you like him. So … don't over think this. I challenge you to just … be courted. Have some fun this break. You're about to graduate and join the real world, so have some fun with the boy next door before you start your internship … as a potential neuro-surgeon at the Mayo Clinic?"

"Not even close," Chloe snorts. "But good try."

"Mallory?" Rob knocks on the door.

"Come in!"

Rob smiles as he sees the two sisters on the bed. "I hate to break up your slumber party but it's time to go."

"I hope you have twin girls," Chloe muses. "That would be cute."

"True." Mallory grunts as she gets up. "I will of course just be happy to have healthy babies, but I think twin boys would be super adorable."

"And I just want a redhead." Rob kisses Mallory's forehead, before stroking her red hair. "Two ginger babies would be awesome."

oOoOo

"That was a good party," Owen says, as he gets into bed.

"Look at you," Cristina laughs, as she rubs lotion on her hands. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you? Getting Jake and Chloe to go driving together."

He grins. "And they happened to meet in Boston first. Papa Bear didn't have to introduce them, after all."

"Tread carefully," his wife cautions. "Chloe is the most stubborn person alive when she wants to be. If she thinks you're manipulating them too much, she'll snub Jake to spite you."

"I'll try." Owen kisses Cristina's shoulder. "She likes Jake, I can tell. I really hope this works out for her."

"And she'll be fine if it doesn't. I don't know why you're in such a rush to marry her off, she's only 25."

"They can take their time getting married," he chuckles. "I wanted them to meet while they were both single, my work here is done."

"Uh huh." Cristina turns off the light and settles into her pillow.

Owen glances at her. "Do - what - what do you think of Jake?"

She chuckles. "I like him. He's smart, he's doing well in his career, and he can hold up his end of a conversation."

"So you're not opposed to them becoming a couple?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Owen turns off his light.

Cristina grins in the dark. "I'll have to stop calling him 'hot'. That would be inappropriate. Or just not do that where Chloe can hear."

Owen lifts his head. "What?"

"Jake mowed his grandfather's lawn shirtless last summer," she laughs. "Meredith was over and we couldn't not watch."

Surprised, he stares at her. "Really."

"I was worried he might over-exert himself and pass out in the heat," Cristina says. "I am a doctor, after all."

"I will mow our lawn shirtless," Owen murmurs, shifting closer. "Just for you."

She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I'll slather you in sunblock."

**Author's note – to be continued, of course!**


	3. Moves Like Jagger

Chloe holds a long-sleeved shirt in front of herself, and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Then she holds up another shirt and considers her choices.

"Chloe?" Cristina knocks on her bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Her mother opens the door and quickly assesses the situation. "Wear the blue one, it goes with your hair and fits you better."

"Mom!" Chloe grimaces, but pulls on the blue shirt.

Cristina grins. "I just wanted to see you before I go to work. Shall I tell Adam that you're going jogging with your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Chloe checks her reflection again. She's wearing black leggings that accentuate her legs. "I'm supposed to make the next move."

"Oh." Cristina places a hand on Chloe's arm. "Well, you can do it!"

"You are the _worst_ at motivational speeches." Smirking, Chloe goes downstairs, where Owen and Diego are having breakfast.

Diego quickly looks at Chloe's outfit as she starts stretching. "Good choice."

Owen grins but says nothing.

"It's about time you met Jake," Diego continues. "I wish I could have seen Dad's face last night."

"What?" Chloe turns around while Owen looks embarrassed. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been trying to introduce you to Jake for a while …" Diego glances at his father's expression and pauses. "Oops."

Chloe puts her hands on her hips. "_Dad_?"

"I just wanted you to meet," Owen mutters, eyes on his plate. "For the last few years."

"_What_?"

Her father chuckles. "Paul showed me pictures of his grandkids a while ago. Then I met Jake when he came to visit, and together we built the wheelchair ramp next door. You can really get to know a guy when doing carpentry together. I liked him and thought it would be nice if you were to meet someday."

She glares. "You know that I hate being set up."

"Well, you certainly made it hard," he replies. "Every time you came home, he wasn't here. And when he did visit Seattle, you were either in school or travelling."

"You almost met last month," Diego adds. "But Mr Farber and his family went to Spokane for Thanksgiving."

"You could have met two summers ago," Owen informs Chloe. "But you chose to go to Haiti with the Red Cross."

"How awful that I wanted to help after the earthquake!" Chloe frowns. "Does Jake know about this?"

Owen shakes his head. "Nope. And now that you two have finally met, I'm backing off."

She rolls her eyes. "Right."

"He's a great guy," Diego says. "Except that he can't cook."

"Don't ever ask him to barbecue something," Owen advises.

"So how did last night happen?" Chloe asks. "Tell me you didn't host a Christmas party just so we could meet."

"I'm not that much of a schemer." Owen smiles sheepishly. "Paul told me that Jake was coming here for Christmas so I made sure to invite his whole family to the party that we were already planning."

The doorbell rings. Chloe ignores the men's smiles as she goes to the front door.

"Hello!" Jake is standing on the steps, dressed to run. He grins and Chloe can't help smiling back. "Ready to go?"

"I just need to get my shoes on. Come on in." She motions him inside.

"Hi Jake," Diego yells from the table.

"Hello!" Owen adds.

"Good morning!" Jake answers.

"Goodbye!" Chloe says, before leaving with Jake.

"You choose the route," he tells her. "Since you know the area better."

"Okay." They start at an even pace.

"How is your stress level this morning?" Jake asks.

Chloe chuckles. "It's fine. I just found out that Dad has been trying to introduce us for the last couple of years."

"I know," Jake laughs.

"He said you didn't know?"

"He has no idea of how obvious he was, telling me about you," Jake replies.

"Oh."

Jake glances at her. "If it makes you feel better, he wasn't the first father to brag about his single daughter to me."

"I see."

"But you are the first single daughter I actually met."

Chloe looks at him, before they pause to cross a street.

"You're lucky to have a close family," Jake says. "I'm an only child. When my dad was in the Navy, we moved every two to three years."

"They're okay," she chuckles. "Sometimes we're too close and I feel claustrophobic. Our house can get busy and chaotic."

"So do you like doing things in small groups or alone?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Chloe looks at him sideways. "Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out what we're going to do for your birthday," Jake explains. "So far, all I know is that you don't like large groups of people, and you don't know what you want other than to be an pediatric surgeon. We need to narrow it down."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "What makes you think that I don't have plans?"

"Somehow your sister got my number and texted me," he confesses. "She's keeping me updated."

Chloe stops and stares at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you last night," he says with a smile. "I'm interested in getting to know you better. This is me trying to do that. While waiting for you to make a move. What kinds of food do you like?"

"Ask my sister."

Jake laughs. "See, that's why I'm doing this. I like your sense of humor."

Chloe can feel the corners of her mouth tugging upwards in a smile. "Spicy. I like spicy food. I really like tacos. A genuine Mexican taco, not something from a food court in a mall."

He nods.

"So what, you're going to be taking me south of the border for my birthday?"

"Maybe," he grins. "I have connections."

She shakes her head and resumes running.

Jake clears his throat. "So is there something you always wanted for your birthday but never got?"

"A puppy," Chloe chuckles. "We could never have a dog because of Mallory's asthma, and now, I'm too busy for one."

"I'll remember that for your next birthday."

They run along, Chloe's eyes widening at the implication of what Jake just said.

"I'm going to plan something fun and tailored to what you like to do," he assures her.

"Uh huh."

"I'm a fun guy, I promise." He glances at her. "You really don't sound excited by this."

"Well we just met yesterday and today you're planning my birthday and thinking of giving me a puppy a year from now?" She snorts. "Why are you making so many plans so fast?"

"We don't have a lot of time." They cross a street. "By the time you go back to Boston, if you don't think there is any spark between us, or if you think that we're not compatible, I will back off and stop pursuing you, if you wish."

She looks at him. "Really?"

"I have limited patience," he informs her. "I can only woo and court you so long without any encouragement. If you're having fun at my expense by playing hard-to-get, tell me now so I can stop wasting my time."

She blinks. "I'm not playing hard-to-get. I don't have moves. And I just ... don't understand why you're courting me."

He looks to the sky in despair. "Because I like you! You're smart, you're funny, you're interesting, you have a really cute smile! I'm still very curious about the hair. Why shouldn't I court you?"

She stares at him.

"Does my breath smell?" Jake asks. "Am I too tall? Do my jokes suck? Are my muscles too big or too small?"

She grins, then. "No. No. No. I think that you know that your muscles are just right."

"Are you recovering from a break-up? Is this a bad time to be courted?"

"My last break-up was in August" Chloe crisply informs him. "He is ancient history."

"Okay."

They continue to run along.

"Sometimes I'm told that I overthink things," Chloe confesses. "Perhaps I'm overthinking you."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me that you knew who I was at the airport. I keep going back to that."

"It's like I told you, I didn't want to bring family into it, I just wanted to get to know you. And may I point out, I saw you get irritated last night with those guys who were more interested in your parents than you. I think I did the right thing."

"Do you now?" She smiles a little.

"Yes. And to keep the streak of doing the right thing going, I could use a few more hints on what to do for your birthday. Was there a kind of party you always wanted but didn't get?"

Chloe chuckles. "Laser tag. All the good places were closed on New Year's Day." She elbows Jake. "There's a date idea for you."

Jake grins. "You do remember that I'm a Navy SEAL, right?"

"Then you'd better bring your A game," she challenges with a smirk. "And don't go easy on me because I'm a woman. I hate that."

"Okay, I'll kick your ass, if that's what you want." His eyes are twinkling.

"What do you do, exactly?"

"I'm … an elite soldier. I track terrorist targets. I was injured a few months ago so I'm not in the field so much at the moment. Right now I fly around the country as needed while undergoing physiotherapy." He coughs. "I can't go into a lot of detail about what I do."

Chloe frowns. "Sounds dangerous."

"It can be. I'll tell you a secret though. I broke my collarbone slipping on an icy sidewalk."

"Ouch." She chuckles. "So I could beat you in laser tag?"

"Not a chance."

oOoOo

"I love your omelets." JoJo Shepherd raises her cup of coffee in Mallory's direction, saluting her cooking prowess. She takes another bite, savoring the food.

"Thank you." Mallory wipes down the stove. "Are we still on for lunch today?"

"You bet. Is Chloe joining us?"

"I think so." Mallory sits down and reads from her phone. "Dad says she's still out with Jake."

"Good for her."

Yawning, Meredith enters the kitchen. "Where are the men?"

"Out shopping for last minute gifts," JoJo grins.

"Good. I would like to talk." Meredith sits down across from Mallory. "I'm worried about you and Rob."

Mallory glances at her mother-in-law before putting away her phone. "We're fine."

"You're fine now, but have you really thought about what's going to happen when you give birth?"

Under the kitchen table, JoJo pats Mallory's knee supportively.

"We have," Mallory says, her voice cool. "I've revised our budget and we can make it work. Rob is guaranteed to get an internship at UCLA, and we're okay with living modestly for a while. We're grown-ups."

"Babies are so much work. You'll be on your own, hundreds of miles from home-"

"Please stop." Mallory looks at Meredith. "We came to Seattle to enjoy spending Christmas with our families. This constant nagging is not fun and I would like you to end it. Now."

Meredith arches an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to help you see reality."

"The reality is, we won't move unless Rob wants to," Mallory informs her. "I promised him that I would live in whatever city wherever he wants while he establishes his career, and in return I get to have almost everything else my way, from the color of our sheets to what kind of cutlery we use. That's how our marriage works and I'm not going to mess that up because you aren't getting your way."

"I see." Meredith coughs. "So it has to be Rob who wants to return?"

"Yes. But you can't budge him. He's really looking forward to working more closely with Dr Hewlett."

"Give it up Mom," JoJo advises.

Meredith nods, but says nothing.

oOoOo

"This was a great run," Jake says, as they near the Hunt house. "Have you lived in this neighborhood a long time?"

"All of my life," Chloe replies. "I only left for college."

"It's a nice area."

"It is." They slow down to a walk. "We travelled a lot when I was younger, and I really appreciate getting to see so much of the world and how other people live. But I always love to come home to Seattle."

When they reach their adjoining driveways, Jake starts to stretch. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I'm meeting some friends for lunch," Chloe says. "Including my sister, if you have a message to pass on to her about my birthday."

"Ha." He smiles. "Well, if you would like to come over after lunch, I'll be home. Going through boxes in the attic with my mother. Or, we could go out for coffee? See a movie? Go find a real Mexican restaurant?"

She chuckles. "I'll, um, let you know."

"Okay." He pauses, his eyes on her lips, and Chloe wonders if now is the moment he will kiss her or if she should make her move. "You have my number."

"Right." She shakes her head, trying to focus. "See you later."

"You know where to find me." Jake grins. "And Chloe - you may not think that you have moves, but you do."

He turns away, as an astonished Chloe stands and watches. After he enters the house, she starts to smile.

oOoOo

"And then what happened?" Mallory stares at Chloe. "That's it?"

Chloe looks at her sister, then at JoJo. They are seated at a restaurant table. "We just met yesterday."

"You only have two weeks with him," JoJo reminds her. "You kinda need to speed things up."

Coolly, Chloe puts down her drink. "I'm moving as fast as I can."

"Okay." JoJo puts up her hands and shifts away. "I didn't mean anything bad, I just think … I just want you to have some fun."

"Chill," Mallory advises. "Chloe, let me tell you what I did this morning. I told Meredith to stop nagging us about moving back."

Chloe grins. "And did she listen?"

"I'm not sure," Mallory says. "But I feel better." She looks at JoJo. "How come she's not nagging you to return?"

"Because I'm not pregnant with the next heirs to the Grey dynasty." JoJo rolls her eyes. "Mom's just happy that I'm keeping a job and a boyfriend."

"I am happy for both of you," Mallory declares. "JoJo, you're settling down with someone who can afford your taste in clothes. Chloe, you've met the love of your life and it's okay that you don't know what to do with him."

Chloe makes an irritated face. "Cool it, Team Jake."

"I'm Team Chloe," Mallory assures her. "We're rooting for you. To score a touchdown in _love_."

Laughing, Chloe shakes her head. "You and Mom should write a book on how not to make a motivational speech."

"Okay okay, back to my toast which got interrupted." Mallory lifts her glass of juice. "I am happy that you're both going to be aunties and godmothers to the cutest babies ever."

"I will drink to that." JoJo raises a glass of wine.

"I can't wait," Chloe chuckles, holding up her glass.

"Cheers."

oOoOo

Later at home, Chloe tries to concentrate on her research, but finds that her mind is wandering. Next door, to where Jake is waiting for her to make a move.

"Hey Jake, want to go for coffee? There's a Starbucks nearby. There are five Starbucks nearby, this is Seattle." She frowns. "I sound desperate. And I'm talking to myself."

The front door opens and Cristina walks in "Hello." Her voice is weary.

"Hey Mom."

"Where is everyone?"

"Dad is making Diego clean his room." Chloe puts down her tablet. "Are you hungry? I could heat up some leftovers."

"That would be great." Slowly, Cristina walks over to the living room and sits down.

Chloe looks at her posture. "You lost a patient, didn't you?"

Cristina nods. "Someone I've been treating for months. He died waiting for a new heart that never came."

"I'm sorry." Chloe goes into the kitchen and quickly fills a plate of leftovers. Minutes later, she emerges with a tray full of warm food, and a glass of white wine.

"Thank you." Cristina looks up at her. "How did you know someone died?"

"You just have this look when you lose someone you fought for. And you're home early." Chloe sits down next to her.

Cristina wolfs down a few mouthfuls, then regards her daughter. "You're going to be having that look soon."

"I know." Chloe acknowledges.

"You think you know, but you won't really know until it happens to you." Cristina glances at her. "You're going to have your heart broken when you become an intern. I wish I could protect you from that, but I can't."

"Any advice?"

Cristina pauses. "Mistakes are how you learn."

"That's what Dad always says."

"Well, here's one from me." Cristina puts down her fork and looks directly at Chloe. "Life can be short. Make the most of it while you can."

Chloe nods.

"People die all the time from unexpected events. An aneurysm bursts. Someone texts whiles driving. A brain tumor is discovered too late." Cristina grimaces. "You're going to see some really ugly cases and wonder why you ever went into medicine. I hate that it's going to happen to you, but every intern goes through it, and it will make you a better doctor."

Unsettled, Chloe looks away.

"Whatever you decide to do, I know you'll be all right." Cristina's voice grows soft. "You've got such a tender heart, but you're smart and resilient. You'll know what to do."

Chloe looks at her mother again. _Life can be short_. She stands up and goes to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Cristina calls out.

"Next door," Chloe replies, hastily pulling on her jacket and boots. "I'm going to make a move." Taking a deep breath, Chloe opens the door and goes outside.

"That's my girl," Cristina muses to herself, with a smile.

Quickly, Chloe crosses the two driveways and walks up to the Farber's door. Screwing up her courage, she rings the doorbell.

To her relief, Jake answers. His face lights up as he opens the door and gestures for her to enter. "Hello!"

"Hi," she says as she steps inside, trying to squash her sudden panic. "I, um, I have something I want to ask you. In private."

"My family is upstairs," he informs her. "You may speak freely."

"Okay." Chloe gulps. "Are you still free on January 1?"

"I am," he grins. "Have you decided on what you want to do for your birthday?"

"No. But I thought you should know that Mallory will insist on making my birthday cake," Chloe replies. "My favorite is carrot cake with cream cheese frosting using our grandmother's recipe. Just let her be in complete control of the food and nobody will get hurt."

"I'll eat any cake as long as it doesn't have strawberries," he informs her. "Allergies."

"You wanted to know about my hair." Chloe tosses her head. "As far back as I can remember, people told me that I look just like my mother. That annoyed me. So I started cutting my hair differently than hers, and then I began to experiment with colors. My mom covers up her grey hairs, but that's it. I like to do different things to my hair because it makes me feel unique."

"It is unique." Jake smiles widely. "I think you're very pretty."

"Thank you."

"Okay. Are you sure you don't know what you want to do?"

She takes in a deep breath. "I know _something_ that I would like to do right now."

"What?"

Before Chloe can talk herself out of being impulsive, she reaches out and grabs his shoulders. Leaning in, she presses her lips to his, opening her mouth slightly as she feels electricity between them. With a happy noise, Jake kisses her back, gently at first, then more enthusiastically.

Closing her eyes, Chloe relaxes and enjoys the moment, as their kisses range from sweet pecks to intensely hot. Her body melds against his, turning pliable and heated, as his arms encircle her. Sighing happily, Jake begins to sprinkle kisses along her jaw.

"Chloe Hunt," he murmurs against her right ear. "You are full of surprises."

Uncharacteristically, she giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jake kisses her again as he hugs her. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"You've probably realized that my father is very protective," she grins. "But it's my mother that you really don't want to piss off."

"I won't mention her grey hairs then."

Chloe laughs as he leans his forehead against hers. "So _may_ I court you?" Jake asks.

She looks at him. His brown eyes are blazing with intensity. She realizes that he's holding his breath, waiting for her to respond. Knowing that he cares about her answer gives her strength.

"I'd like that," she whispers. Curling her toes, she raises her mouth to meet his again.

oOoOo

"Hey babe." Rob flops down on the bed, where Mallory is reading a pregnancy book. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"I told your mom to stop nagging us about moving back, this morning," she says. "She's been frosty ever since."

"You stood up to Medusa? Way to go."

Mallory grins. "I am a hurricane."

"I'm sorry she's been such a pain. Who knew that becoming a grandmother would bring this out in her?"

"I bet generations of Seattle Grace interns could've predicted it."

"Ha ha." Rob shifts closer. "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm going over to my parents to help get the Christmas turkey started, and Diego's birthday celebration is at supper time. His bio-grandmother is going to be all judgey of us and how he was raised and we're going to be polite but uncomfortable until she leaves for Christmas Eve Mass." Mallory sighs. "Then everyone will get drunk but me. And Diego."

"Family vacations are always so much better in the movies."

"Oh! And we get to meet Nicole! And Chloe should invite Jake, since he's practically going to be family soon." Mallory pulls out her phone and quickly reads her messages. She gasps. "Mom says Chloe went next door to make a move!"

oOoOo

"We have a miracle," Owen announces, coming downstairs. "I can see the floor of Diego's room."

Cristina looks up from her laptop and smirks. "It will never be clean enough for Rita."

"He can't tell his grandparents not to celebrate his birthday," Owen gently reminds her. "They'll only be here for supper."

"Uh huh."

Owen looks towards the front door as it opens. He raises his eyebrows as Chloe comes into view. Cristina turns and smiles to see her older daughter giddy with excitement.

"Can I borrow your truck?" Chloe grins widely. "Jake and I are going out for coffee."

"Absolutely." Owen replies. He is filled with glee, watching the normally reserved Chloe unable to contain her happiness.

"Thanks, bye!" Chloe grabs his keys and her bag, before leaving quickly.

Chortling, Owen sits down next to Cristina. He reaches out and closes her laptop.

"What?" She gestures towards it. "I have research to do!"

"It can wait." He pulls her close and kisses her. "You've had a bad day. Time to forget about work and relax."

She looks at him. His blue eyes sparkle with amusement and she feels tension leaving her body. "I suppose," she smiles, before kissing him. "I could really use some … _relaxing _…"

oOoOo

Laughing, Chloe unlocks Owen's truck and climbs behind the wheel. Pulling on his coat, Jake leaves his grandfather's house and quickly joins her inside the cab. He grins at her and she feels her heart flutter a bit.

"Is there any particular place you want to go?" Chloe asks.

He shakes his head, still grinning. "I'll go wherever you want to."

**Author's note – did Team Chloe like this chapter? ;-)**


End file.
